UNA MAÑANA EN LA REGADERA
by BRUNO-THE-FOX
Summary: Aqui mi tercer fic :D espero que les guste es un sonadow lemon dejen reviews


"**UNA MAÑANA EN LA REGADERA"**

Una mañana despierta Sonic en la cama donde dormía con shadow, ya tenían un año de de novios pero nada de sexo…

Sonic se levanto y se fue al baño a bañarse

Shadow se despertó al escuchar el ruido del agua y lanzo una gran sonrisa se paro y se desvistió.

Sonic ignorando lo que pasaba, estaba bañándose, mientras tenía una fantasía sexual. Shadow entro, abrió la puerta y entró a la regadera, Sonic no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió una respiración en su cuello, volteo y vio esos ojos carmesí, se les quedo mirando hasta que shadow le mando un beso, Sonic correspondió abrasándole la espalda, el erizo negro lo agarro de las caderas, se quedaron así por unos minutos, Shadow lamia el interior de la boca de Sonic, se separaron para tomar algo de aire, Sonic miro el cuerpo de Shadow, miraba como las gotas de agua pasaban por su pecho esto hizo que se sonrojara mas, Shadow se acerco mas y empezó a lamer la cara de Sonic, este solo serraba los ojos y se excitaba mas y mas, el ojicarmesi empezó a morder los labios, después de unos minutos, Shadow lamió unos veces mas la cara y la parte de atrás de las orejas de Sonic, el ojicarmesi siguió bajando con su lengua hasta llegar a la pelvis del muchacho, lo miró a los ojos y Sonic le dijo "si" casi como un susurro, Shadow bajo aún mas hasta llegar al pene ya erecto de Sonic, lamió un poco le dio un beso suave y lo empezó a meter lentamente a su boca con los ojos cerrados, Sonic solo observaba lo que hacia, el ojicarmesi ya con el miembro adentro de su boca, lo lamió y chupaba como si de una paleta se tratase, lo hacía de forma sensual y lenta esto hizo que su compañero lo disfrutase al máximo, Shadow seguía concentrado, cada vez lo hacía más y más rápido, Sonic llegado al clímax con las mejillas rojas echaba su cabeza para atrás dejando mojar toda su cara con agua.

-Sha!!..shadoooo…. shadow!!.... me… encanta… como lo….haces!!!.... Creo que… me voy a correrrrrr…

-Hazlo no me importa - le dijo Shadow….

Este seguía pero lo hizo mas rápido….esto provocó que Sonic le apretara las púas a Shadow hasta que…

-Shadow!!!! Grito cuando llego al orgasmo….lleno la boca del ojicarmesi que este trago hasta el fondo..

Shadow se paro le dio un jugazo beso se acerco a su oreja y le susurro… "me debes un favor" terminado de decirle, le lamió la oreja lentamente

Lo agarro de los brazos y suavemente lo volteo, Sonic apoyo su pecho contra la pared y Shadow le beso la espalda, luego se agacho, abrió sus nalgas y miro la entrada de Sonic por unos segundos, se acerco mas y metió su lengua, la hizo bailar un poco lo cual hizo que Sonic se moviera por el placer que le hacia sentir por todo su cuerpo, saco su lengua y metió un dedo, luego 2 y por ultimo 3, los giraba dentro de Sonic para ensanchar el área, Sonic soltaba unos grititos y unas lagrimas de dolor, Shadow intentaba calmarlo un poco, cuando saco los dedos de la entrada de Sonic, se paro y se acerco a la oreja del joven,

"cálmate un poco y respira hondo"

El ojicarmesi agarro su pene ya erecto y lo metió lentamente hasta que las nalgas de Sonic tacaron la pelvis de Shadow, el joven saco un lagrima de dolor y Shadow le masajeaba el cuerpo por un minuto mientras le decía a Sonic que se calmara, después Shadow empezó a sacarlo y meterlo, unos momentos el joven le dolía pero ya no sentía nada, Sonic cada ves lo hacia con mas fuerza y rapidez, Shadow lo abrasaba con mas fuerza mientras pasaban los minutos…

Sonic… resiste mas….le decía Shadow a Sonic…

Shadow mas rápido…le dijo a Shadow y este acepto

Sonic agarro su pene y empezó a masturbarse no le importo a Shadow que seguía concentrado

Las mejillas de Shadow ardían y grima más mientras llegaba al clímax

Sonic sacaba lágrimas de placer y gritaba misericordia a Shadow y este lo abrasaba mas porque Sonic empezaba a patalear un poco y moverse del placer que le hacía sentir

Asta que llegaron al orgasmo juntos, dando un grito placentero

Shadow seguía abrasando a Sonic mientras regulaban su respiración

Cuando la normalizaron Shadow volteo a Sonic y le dio un beso y le dijo te amo.

Fin.


End file.
